Welding leads (or “welding cable”) is an electrical conductor for transmitting a welding current used for welding materials together (e.g., for arc welding or resistance welding). Welding leads typically include small copper strands wrapped together inside a nonconductive outer layer. Such leads typically have enlarged ends in the form of cable connectors wherein one end is typically a male end and the other a female end with both male and female features being highly conductive.
480 volt three phase power cords and associated connectors are electrical conductors for transmitting electrical current from one device to another. 480 volt three phase power cord connectors have large ends with either three male extensions or three female holes for receiving male extensions.
Welding leads and 480 volt three phase power cords can be both dangerous and expensive. Some dangers include potential electrocution if the connection between a first electrical connector connected to a second electrical connector becomes loose and conductive material is exposed outside or otherwise being the nonconductive outer layer of the electrical connectors. Although some welding leads and 480 volt three phase power cords have features that help to better secure a connection between other welding leads or 480 cords, connections between electrical connectors can still easily become loose or become disengaged altogether. The relative ease at which such devices can be disconnected also makes them susceptible to theft. All of these potential problems also occur when maintaining attachment between male electrical connectors and female electrical connectors. Female terminal connectors are often attached to a welding machine post and provide the interface between a welding lead cable connector and a welding machine.
What is needed, therefore, are devices and methods to overcome the issues mentioned above related to common welding leads and 480 volt three phase power cords and associated connectors.